Bright
by icantbestill29
Summary: The past is never as far away as you'd like it to be. Sequel to This is Home
1. Chapter 1

Alex had never been a morning person. Prior to going to prison where she hadn't had much of choice when to wake up (or to do anything for that matter), she liked to stay out until sunrise, dancing and drinking and then sleep off her hangover all day, if she had to. It was Piper who was bright eyed and chipper the second sunlight streamed through the blinds, already chattering a mile a minute before Alex had had her first cup of coffee.

When Abigail was born, their roles quickly became reversed. The countless sleepless nights waking up to nurse or when she was fussy had taken its toll. Even when they had moved the baby into her own room from theirs after a few months, Piper still bolted awake at the smallest of sounds. Her girlfriend was a zombie and Alex had to gently insist she take over some of the overnight duties. She felt like a dick anyway if she rolled over and went to sleep while Piper shuffled out of bed, barely awake and down the hallway into Abby's room. But she had been persistent and Piper looked skeptical (she remembered how Alex's mornings went years ago) and in the end, they would both hear the monitor and Alex would be the one to head down to the fridge for a bottle of pumped milk while Piper gratefully went back to sleep. It wasn't an instantaneous transition. Piper still liked to hold control over a situation everyone settled into a nice little routine, all was harmonious again in the Vause-Chapman household.

For her part, Alex learned to love the silence of the early morning. She'd scoop Abigail out of her crib and draw her in close, breathing in that sweet baby smell that seemed to settle in the downy crown of her hair. Sometimes, they'd sit in the glider in silence, Abigail drinking her milk like it was gold, Alex swaying back and forth, watching the moon cast shadows on the nursery walls. Other times, not even Piper's milk would soothe her and Alex would pace the floor, gently jostling her in a swaddle the way her girlfriend did and when even that failed to work, she would creep downstairs and they'd walk around the length of the first floor while she sang every Beatles song she knew, acknowledging her daughter was the only person on the planet who she would allow to hear her horrible voice. The first time she sang to Abigail, her big ocean eyes, so like Piper's had immediately fluttered open and she stopped crying, fixated on her, waiting for more to come. Alex felt tears spring to her eyes, not only because she had managed to calm the baby but because the songs reminded her of Diane.

She grew to live for these mornings when the world wasn't quite awake yet and she got to hold their little girl who looked more like Piper every day, whose fiery personality was perfectly counterbalanced by a sweetness that instantly endeared her to anyone she met.

So it was on one particular morning, that Alex walked into Abigail's room as the sun rose over the horizon, if no other reason than to watch her sleep. She was greeted not by her daughter sleeping peacefully but standing up in her crib, clutching the rail and looking as jubilant and cheerful as if it were 5 pm instead of 5 a.m.

"Mama!," she squealed, thrusting her chubby arms in the direction of Alex who lingered in the doorway.

"Hi kiddo." In two strides, she was across the room and picking Abigail up, kissing her warm cheek. "You're up early, huh? You must know what today is."

Abigail babbled happily in response, wrapping her thumb around a piece of Alex' hair.

"That's right, kiddo, it's your big day. Mommy planned you a blow out to end all blow outs. Well, Mommy and your grandmother." She couldn't resist rolling her eyes. She and Carol were amicable now and they got along more so these days, especially for Abigail's sake, but Alex didn't love how Carol liked to stick her nose into their parenting. For the most part, she could let it roll off her back and do her own thing but Carol's meddling tended to stress Piper out and that Alex couldn't or wouldn't tolerate.

Truth be told, Abigail's birthday party was a bit ridiculous for a one year old and Alex made her opinion known that their daughter would have been just as happy with a cake to make a big mess of and a few friends of theirs but Piper had sheepishly admitted she let her mother strong arm her into throwing a big party because, "The memories, dear. Don't you want Abigail to look back at the pictures and realize what a wonderful party you threw for her?"

She had learned over the years not to get between Piper and her mother and that sometimes, keeping the peace was all that mattered. She supposed a party wouldn't do Abigail harm (their daughter was more curious and outgoing then she'd ever be), even though she thought it was completely lavish and over the top. But she'd made Piper promise the second Abigail became overwhelmed or cranky, everyone was out.

"I guess this is as good as time as any to get up, right?"

Abigail grinned, revealing her new recently erupted front teeth and Alex laughed. "Come on, kiddo, let's go sneak in some Elmo before Mommy wakes up and complains about how I always let you watch too much TV."

At the mere mention of Elmo, Abigail practically bounced out of Alex's arms. "Melmo!" she screeched.

"Hey now, you're gonna get us both in trouble. Let's keep it under wraps."

They made it downstairs and settled onto the couch, Abigail squirming to climb down until Alex managed to find the remote and cue up Sesame Street. The instant the furry red monster appeared on the screen, Abigail stopped moving, shoved her fingers in her mouth completely enthralled. "A TV trance," Piper would sigh, shaking her head at Alex. "We should be teaching her to speak Mandarin or something."

The scary thing was the other woman was only half kidding. "Pipes," Alex would argue, "A half an hour of TV a day isn't going to kill her. Besides, it's Sesame Street. It's educational."

Her girlfriend would frown and mutter something about brain development, but Alex would usually get her way.

"What Mommy doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" She snuggled the baby close, breathing in the sweet smell that always seemed to linger on her skin. To her horror, her eyes watered. _Oh stop it, you pussy,_ she immediately chided herself. She was becoming way too soft in her old age.

"Sesame Street, huh?"

Alex didn't know when it was she had dozed off but her when she opened her eyes, Piper was standing in front of her, Abigail in her arms.

"Pipes! She bolted upright, "I didn't hear you get up."

"That's because the two of you were passed out." Alex half expected to be chided for the television watching and falling asleep while she was holding their daughter, but her girlfriend only smiled indulgently at the both of them as if she couldn't determine which one was her child.

"Shit, what time is it? We gotta get ready for this thing."

"The caterer will be here by 11, the party planner will be here by 10. So that gives us like...2 hours."

"I totally forgot all these people were invading our house." Alex sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Tell me again why we agreed to this?"

"Because we didn't feel like arguing with my mother? And because my dad's finally starting to come around? And because maybe, like secretly, we do kind of want pictures of Abby dressed as a little woodland fairy princess? I mean, think of how adorable she's going to look." Piper sat down next to her, giggling as Abigail leaned over to pat Alex's cheek.

"She's gonna look pretty adorable," Alex conceded. She leaned over to kiss the baby's head. "I just don't know if we need all this, Piper. Balloon animals, a caterer, an ice sculpture? She's only one and this is a birthday party, not a wedding."

"I know," Piper sighed, stretching so that she could rest her head against Alex's shoulder. "I don't know if I agreed to just keep the peace or if I genuinely thought she wanted to do something nice for her granddaughter. Albeit, _completely _grandiose and over the top, in true Carol Chapman fashion. But sweet, none the less, right? "

"Maybe. Or maybe it was like a power move. You know she hates that she can't control how we raise her or whatever else. It's probably killing her inside so this party was an attempt to like, maintain some semblance of control."

" Mmm, makes total sense."

Alex wasn't in the mood to ponder it much further because Piper was snuggling into her side cozily and Abigail was clambering to get down and onto the floor.

They watched her as she ambled unsteadily to her toy chest and meticulously dug through it until she found the puzzle she was looking for.

Once again, her tenacity reminded Alex of Piper and she laughed throatily at the image, the sound making her girlfriend look up at her curiously. "What's so funny?"

Alex pressed a kiss to her temple. "She's just like you."

Piper smiled. "Yeah. But she's like you too, Al. She's pretty chill and laid back until she gets angry and hen all bets are off."

She would never voice it aloud, but it warmed her whenever Piper pointed out a similarity they shared or when a face Abigail made looked just like an expression she had. They couldn't possibly share any biological traits, Alex had accepted that, but Abigail was _hers_ in every way that mattered, and Piper found subtle ways to remind her all the time.

"Let's just hope she doesn't adopt any of my not so great traits," Alex joked, dispelling the lump that had risen in her throat.

It wasn't uncommon for Alex to diffuse any kind of emotion with humor and Piper knew exactly when it was the case, though she had the good grace not to call her on it.

"I love your flaws," Piper contested with a slight smirk. It was a backhanded compliment and they both knew it. Nonetheless, it spoke volumes that they'd both come to not only except, but _embrace, _each other's imperfections over the years. Since Abigail's appearance, Alex had gracefully learned about letting go of both fear and expectations. She had both of her girls and everyone was safe and healthy. To want or to ask for more was foolish, and she refused to push her luck.

"How about a birthday breakfast, just the three of us, before the circus happens, huh?" Alex dropped another lazy kiss on Piper's cheek.

"Pancakes?"

She grinned at the hopeful tone in the other woman's voice. "I don't know," she directed her attention to their daughter. "Would the birthday girl like pancakes?"

Abigail looked up from gumming a puzzle piece, lighting up at the mere mention of food. She clapped her hands excitedly, making both Alex and Piper laugh.

"Pancakes it is then."

As Piper scooped Abigail up and the three of them made their way into the kitchen, it struck Alex once again at the sheer perfection of the moment: the love of her life, their daughter, the home they'd created together.

It was beautiful, really, how simple it was. And Alex, who couldn't have known this was what she had been searching for all along, knew now she would do anything to protect it.


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet breakfast they'd gotten to share with Abigail was quite literally, the calm before the storm. Alex had barely enough time to clean the kitchen, shower, and dress before the house was buzzing with frenzied activity.

At the center of the organized chaos was Piper's mother who had breezed in ten minutes after the party planner had already arrived.

"Piper," she hurried over to kiss her. "Alex," she greeted, less warmly but she hugged her, albeit awkwardly, and Alex had to give her credit for trying.

"Hey Carol."

"And there's my angel! Hello, my birthday princess, Nana is here, my darling." She scooped Abigail from the living room floor, kissing her round cheeks. "Let's go off to get you dressed."

Piper and Alex exchanged a look and Piper stepped in, shaking her head. "It's really early, Mom, don't you think her outfit will get all messed up if we put it on her now?"

"Honestly, Piper, one would think I haven't gotten three children ready for hundreds of parties over the years. We can put the little robe on over it, that adorable one I bought her for Christmas."

"I think we can handle getting her dressed, Carol." Alex interjected, careful to keep her tone light. "The party planner is in the backyard, trying to figure out where to put the ice sculpture. You wanted to talk to her, right?"

If she realized Alex was attempting to divert her attention from Abigail, she didn't let on. "Oh yes, I'll just go out and supervise. It's a pity your backyard is so small." She gave the baby another kiss. "I won't be a minute, sweetheart."

"Oh, and Piper," she turned back, "Your father will be here when the party begins. He's coming right from the office."

"Well, fuck." Piper exhaled softly after her mother had left, "She really knows how to set a tone, huh? Always has, actually."

"You do realize this is what today is gonna be like, Pipes. All day. Your Dad still isn't sold on me, he's only coming here for Abigail's sake, which is whatever, but we've also gotta contend with Polly and Larry too. Not exactly my biggest fans."

Piper rubbed her shoulders."But we'll also have so many people from work and Rena and Dany from my Mommy and Me group and Cal and Neri. It'll be okay."

"Big parties aren't my thing."

"I know, sweetie. And I'm sorry I let my mother strong arm me into it. Sometimes it's just easier to pick my battles with her."

"Yeah. And we'd look like ungrateful assholes if she wants to throw a party for her granddaughter and we go and say no." Alex ran her hand through Abigail's messy curls. "It's just a lot for me, I guess, now that it's all happening."

She didn't have to explain herself any further. Diane's absence hung over the day like a cloud and they both felt it intensely.

_She should be here. _Alex gripped the side of the couch, swallowing hard. The sentiment had emerged many times since Abigail's birth but today was especially difficult.

Piper bent in toward Alex and intertwined their fingers. "She's so proud of you. Look at how you turned out, Al. You're an amazing mother."

She let out a shaky breath, wiped her eyes with her free hand. "Thank you." She brought Piper's fingers up and kissed them. "She was the amazing mother, though. Taught me everything I know."

"Love you so much," Piper said into her ear and Alex held her close. No matter what happened today, she could hold onto the tangible things of the here and now; the smell of lemon soap and clean detergent that was Piper, Abigail's giggle as she played on the floor, the taste of syrup from the pancakes they'd eaten still on her tongue. They were simple but they were enough for now.

"Okay," she steadied herself. "Let's do this."

"Too late to back out now," Piper agreed, bending toward their daughter. "How about it, little girl? Should we go up and get you fairy-fied?"

Abigail glanced up, decidedly less excited than earlier in the morning when Alex had brought up breakfast and turned back to what she had been doing.

"Hey kiddo," Alex joined Piper on the floor, "I know your toys are like, 100 times cooler and way more fun than this party is going to be. But your Grandmother is going to have a coronary if we don't cooperate with her vision and she's gonna get on your Mommy's case and then I'm gonna have to get involved and it'll be a big mess."

The baby giggled and bopped Alex on the nose and Piper shook her head. "That was effective, Alex. Clearly, she's extremely moved by our plight here."

Ignoring the other woman, she turned back to Abigail. "Okay, full disclosure, this party is going to suck. I get that. But on the plus side, you get to open a million presents. And there will be cake…a whole cake for you to smash all over the place and make a gigantic mess that we won't have to clean up."

At the mention of cake, Abigail brightened and clapped her chubby hands excitedly. "Caaakkkke," she exclaimed, squealing.

"See?" Alex said triumphantly to Piper, "she can be bribed with food, just like you."

"Alex," Piper admonished, but she was smiling. "I guess you've found her kryptonite. "Okay, my love." She scooped Abigail up. "Let's head upstairs and get the both of us dressed. I'm surprised my mother didn't mention the fact I'm still in pajamas," she said to Alex.

"I'm sure she's just waiting for the perfect opportunity." She winked at Piper as she and Abigail descended up the staircase.

"Fuck," Alex let out a long exhale. "What did I get myself into?"

"This is as ridiculous as I figured it would be," Alex whispered to Piper, "but at least Abigail is having fun."

They sat side by side at one of the tables the party planner had so elaborately set up, complete with delicate arrangements of pink gerber daises and ferns. Abigail was toddling after the older kids, Luna and Finn, her tiny gauzy fairy wings bouncing behind her.

Alex had to hand it to Carol. The backyard certainly looked amazing. The planner had completely transformed it into a fairyland; tiny twinkling lights hung from the trees, lush greenery draped over tables, and there were delicate tulle wrappings around chairs and tables. The kids in attendance seemed to be having fun and the grownups were treated to a delicious spread of finger sandwiches, various hot and cold passed h'orderves, fruit, brie and crackers, and the largest tray of desserts Alex had ever seen. Everything looked perfect, out of a Better Homes and Gardens magazine, and the conversations between adults flowed well enough, though Alex felt oddly detached from the entire thing, like she and Piper were guests at the party, instead of active participants. She mentioned this to Piper who nodded, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, pretty much, "she sighed. "But on the plus side, we don't have to clean up and we get to have our own little celebration with her tomorrow. Just us."

"I guess." Alex realized she was probably being childish about the situation, but it was entirely annoying she'd allowed herself into being conned into permitting such an over the top event that neither of them had any part of planning. Even more annoying was Polly's attempt to make small talk and Larry's nervous energy. He kept fiddling with things while he spoke (only to Piper) and visibly winced when Polly asked Alex if she wanted to hold Julia, their baby. Alex had shaken her head and declined Polly's offer (in what she hoped was a gracious way) and quickly moved away to go say hello to people they worked with.

"Another plus, you look beautiful," Alex said lowly into her ear, smirking when she blushed. She trailed one finger down the expanse of Piper's bare shoulder, appreciatively taking in how the pale blue halter dress matched her eyes and clung to her curves. "I can't wait to get you alone later." She placed a soft kiss where her finger had traced, eliciting another smattering of blush across Piper's cheeks.

"Why Alex Vause," Piper shook her head in mock disapproval, "this is a _children's _birthday party."

Alex raised her eyebrows in such a way Piper knew exactly what she was about to say but before she could speak, she was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Hey, I don't mean to interrupt."

Surprised, they both glanced up to see Bill Chapman standing over them. He'd been quiet throughout the entirety of the party, saying hello to Piper and barely acknowledging Alex. Most of his attention had gone to Abigail and in Alex's eyes, that was all that was important. She didn't believe in miracles.

"It's fine, Dad," Piper said, gesturing to a chair next to her. "Are you having a good time?"

It was a loaded question and Alex could see Piper regretting the second it came out of her mouth and braced herself for the inevitable non-committal answer Bill was going to give them.

"It's my granddaughter's very first birthday party. She's happy and healthy." He smiled as he watched Abigail giggle at Luna as she balanced an empty plate on her head like a tightrope walker. "What more could I possibly want?" He moved to sit, not in the seat Piper had offered but into the chair between the two of them. "Actually, there is something I've been meaning to say to you both. I promised your mother I'd say my peace here, today." He turned to Piper first. "This isn't easy for me, Piper. You know I had my doubts…my reservations about all of this. When you told me you were pregnant, I thought bringing a child into this relationship was a great mistake. Not because you were gay. But because I didn't trust Alex. Not after all the pain she'd caused you."

"I hope you turn this around here, Dad, because if you're not going to, I have to tell you, this is _not_ the time or the place—"

"Piper, please. Could you just let me finish?"

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Go ahead."

"I thought bringing an innocent child into the world, under these specific circumstances would only cause you pain. But I was wrong. Very much so. That little girl has brought nothing but joy. She's you, Piper, when you were that age…it's like having you that young all over again. And I can't take any credit for that. It's how you're raising her." He turned toward Alex. "How both of you are raising her. You're doing a wonderful job."

It wasn't as though Alex needed or had ever needed, Bill Chapman's blessing. She loved his daughter and she loved his granddaughter and finally, she was certain that was enough. Hearing that confirmation, though, hearing it directly from him, sent warmth into the center of her chest. Piper adored her dad, always had, so his praise meant something.

"Thanks Daddy." Piper was welling up and Alex squeezed her forearm gently.

"I'm not done. Alex, I made assumptions of your character. In my defense, some of those assumptions were right, but some were very wrong, and I just want to apologize for that. I can see how happy you make Piper and how much Abigail loves you. Today is as good a day as any to ask if I could take the time to get to know you. If that would be something you'd want."

For a split second, Alex wanted to bring up all the hell he'd put Piper through when she'd first been released from prison, how he'd refused to help her out with a job, how he hadn't as much as stepped foot into their house until they'd owned it for well over a year, how it'd taken him some time to work up to holding Abigail in the hospital. His actions had merely stung her, but they had devastated Piper and absolving him of his wrongs was not an instantaneous reaction.

If there was one thing Alex had learned about repentance and forgiveness over the years, it was that it was hardly a one-sided endeavor. Hell, she had gotten too many second chances to count on one hand. The old Alex wouldn't have been able to swallow her pride and take what the man in front of her was offering.

"I'd like that."

Bill looked relieved and so did Piper, who beamed proudly, as if she had just solved world hunger. "I think it's time to do the cake," she observed as Carol waved them over. "Love you, Daddy."

_Could this day get any weirder?_ She had no time to consider the thought because it was Abigail's big moment and they had one tiny winged fairy to capture so that everyone could celebrate the absolute blessing of their lives.

Alex and Piper placed Abigail in her highchair as the party guests gathered around. Their daughter, who instantly associated being in the highchair with food, squirmed excitedly, the gummy grin growing even wider as Piper placed a large pink frosted cupcake in front of her. As she dove in, delighted as frosting ended up everywhere, everyone laughed, capturing pictures while Alex videoed on her phone.

When she had gotten cleaned up, Alex held her up as they blew out the candles on her cake. "I wish you nothing but the sweetest life, baby girl," she said aloud, forgetting any trepidation she had in speaking in front of the assembled crowd. She kissed her forehead.

"We're so thankful for you. Happy birthday, baby." Piper's smile was contagious and she took Alex's hand in hers, drawing her into their circle.

For a brief second in time, it was just the three of them and the party seemed to fall away. One year. One year and nothing had changed. Everything had changed.

The bubble of happiness that had surrounded them didn't dissipate as the afternoon drew to a close. Abigail got through opening only a few presents before she got cranky and Piper whisked away the birthday girl for some milk and a nap. It helped too, that Polly and Larry and their brood departed early, allowing for some tension to fade away. Finally, all that was left was Cal and Neri and Luna and Piper's parents. Piper talked animatedly to her brother and his wife while Luna and Alex dumped out the contents of her bag of party favors that the planner had so painstakingly put together. Everything felt relaxed and comfortable, much more so than the actual event itself and finally, Alex could breathe.

Her mellow mood even extended to helping Carol in the kitchen, wiping down the marble counter tops and stacking plates in the dishwasher. They worked relatively quietly, Carol occasionally breaking the silence with idle chatter about the party. Alex didn't need to do much more than nod or murmur in agreement.

"Alex," Carol paused, clasping her hands together. "Can we speak candidly?

_Fuck_. The other woman's stomach clenched involuntarily, her defenses immediately going up. "Uh, sure."

"You and Piper have been together a very long time now. And you have a child together."

"Uh, yeah. Yes. We do." She was unsure where Carol was going but she didn't like the way she was looking at her, a strange mixture of stern affection. It set her teeth on edge.

"Well, it's none of my business, of course, but don't you think it's time you made an honest woman out of her? I know my daughter and she certainly isn't going to want to wait forever."

"Carol," Alex had to bite back the laugh that was threatening to make its way to the surface, "Are you trying to tell me to propose to Piper?"

"I'm not telling you anything, dear. I'm simply suggesting it as the most logical course of action-"

It was Carol meddling again and she felt a flash of annoyance that she had to close her eyes and breathe into so that she wouldn't say something rash. "Look, Carol, I understand what you're trying to do here but anything like that is between Piper and I. I'm not going to discuss it with you."

"What aren't you going to discuss with her?" Piper's sudden entrance into the kitchen startled them both. She looked from Alex to her mother and back to Alex again. "What's going on?"


End file.
